


Sunshine and Summer

by NightshadeDawn



Series: The Hostesses [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: One was as beautiful as the day. Hair as golden as the sunshine, scent as sweet as the flowers. Laughter as radiant as the dawn. The other was the night. Dark hair, invisible compared to the sky. Her eyes sparkled like the stars, and she shined brighter than the moon. Becca was always compared to the summer sunshine, but like the sun, she'd never be complete without her night.





	Sunshine and Summer

        I don't remember much of my father, I was only three when we left him far behind.

        But I do remember he had my fair skin, the same reddish hair. And freckles on his face, right around his nose and cheeks. And his strong Irish accent that demanded attention because a story was about to be told. 

        I didn't inherit his accent, or his powerful voice. But his temper was another story. Mom always told me when I was younger that if anything was going to get me through the trials of life, it would be my iron will, temper, and stubbornness.

        In years to come after my time with my mother, I'd come to thank her life lessons and her own iron will. Though, I'd never get to tell her that myself. When I was five years old, my mother died of hypothermia in our home. We not having the money for a hospital. We barely had money for our apartment.

        The man I grew up calling "Daddy" wasn't my father, or even anything in relation to my mother except her very good friend. And when my mother died, he took me in. But before that, it was he who helped my mother get back on her feet after we'd left my father.

        And with him came a little girl. I was three the first time I met Lizz. The weirdo she was, and always following me around. After meeting (the girl not knowing, not wishing to, or unable to speak more than a few words), practically became attached to me. But while I attempted at every twist and turn to get rid of her, Lizz would act as if it were a game of hide and seek or tag.

        She was _the_ most annoying person my three year old self had ever met. 

        At the time, no one would have ever though, twelve years later, we were inseparable.

        "Where's my lipstick?!" Lizz exclaimed, rushing around our room. Then she made herself fall across my lap while I sat at my desk. "Beeeecccaaa," Lizz whined pathetically. "I can't go to my first day of high school without my Pretty n' Perfect lip gloss!"

        I sighed as I petted her head. "Did you look in your make up kit?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

        "Yeeeesss."

        "What about your costume make up kit?"

        Lizz bolted upright. "No!" she exclaimed. "Why didn't you suggest it sooner?!" She sped to the large closet and I followed, leaning against the door frame as she threw stuff around.

        "Well, I would have thought it had been obvious for you to look there," I said. "But then I remembered you were an idiot."

        I grinned as Lizz turned to me and gave me a playful glare before turning back to her work. 

        "Ah ha!" she exclaimed, fishing a small purple tube out of the pink case. She stood up and dragged me over to the vanity.

        She went to put it on, but I snatched it from her hand and put some on my lips.

        "Hey! Meanie!" Lizz exclaimed as I held the lip gloss out of reach.

        I laughed as I danced out of her reach. "Can't get it!" I said, standing up on the bed. Lizz had to climb up on it as well to attempt to reach it, but I still managed to avoid her swift hands.

        Lizz sat down with a huff on the bed and pouted. "You're so mean to me, Becca," she complained. I knelt on the bed and put lip gloss on her before closing it and tossing it onto the vanity.

        "Jeez, you're such a baby," I told her. I got off the bed and pulled Lizz after me. Our hands stayed clasped as we left the bedroom. I looked over to Lizz and raised an eyebrow at her attire. "You know Emily's going to give you shit about that, right?" I questioned. 

        Lizz smiled smugly. "I know," she said. "But when you've got a body this sexy, who cares?"

        I rolled my eyes as we made our way into the kitchen. I let go of Lizz's hand and began scourging around the kitchen. "Hmm, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked. 

        "The whole buffet," Lizz told me, following me around. 

        I rolled my eyes. "So eggs, pancakes, bacon, and mcmuffins. Got it," I said. 

        Lizz pouted at me. "That isn't the whole buffet," she complained. I shrugged. 

        "Not everyone can eat as much as you do and not gain weight," I stated. I pulled the ingredients and utensils and pans I'd need out and set to work.

        Lizz laughed lightly and sat down at the table while I went to the stove and began heating it up. Lizz groaned and laid on the table, burying her face in her arms. 

        "What's wrong?" I asked with a chuckle while cracking an egg. 

        "It's too early," she grumbled. I scoffed. 

        "You're so ridiculous," I told her. Emily walked in through the door suddenly and looked only for a moment at Lizz before turning her gaze to me. 

        "Is Mickey up yet?" she questioned. I shook my head. 

        "Not yet," I told her. Emily groaned in frustration. 

        She walked over to another of the three doors in the kitchen to the one that led to Mickey's bedroom. She went in and slammed the door loudly behind her. 

        "Get up, lazy bones, it's time for school!" I could faintly hear her throw something at Mickey and suspected it to be a pillow. 

        "Ugh. Why does it have to be so early?" Lizz whined, lifting her head only a bit to do so. Sam walked into the room shortly after. 

        Sam made her way over to me and I scooted out of the way. I would have started the tea she began making, but Sam insisted that I didn't make it right. 

        What? Didn't you just boil water and put the tea bag in it?

        Whatever. 

        As soon as Sam finished prepping the tea, I began dishing the finished food out onto plates. I pushed a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and Sam's preferred buttered croissant over to her as Penny bounced into the room. 

        "Morning everyone!" Penny said happily, sitting down. I pushed her breakfast over to her (raspberry jam on toast, sausage, and fried egg). She nodded to me as she flipped through the book in her hand. 

        I tilted my head and leaned down a bit to read it. _Ouran High School Student Handbook_.

        Me and Lizz looked at each other, both with a look that said: _Really?_  But Lizz's also had: _Nerd_ written all over her face. 

        I heard shouts come from Mickey's bedroom and suspected that Emily was forcefully getting Mickey ready. He could be slower than Lizz sometimes. Okay, all the time but he was male so it was to be expected. 

        Just as Emily dragged a disheveled Mickey into the room, Coco walked into the room from outside. Beads of sweat traveled down her forehead and neck and her hair was damp.

         Mickey looked just as a mess, even though he hadn't done any exercising. His buttons were uneven, and the tie he was supposed to be wearing hung loosely around her neck. 

        "Where's my hot chocolate?" Coco whined and I mentally was strangling her. She was so impatient.

        "Calm down, Coco. It's right here," Sam said smoothly, handing Coco the white mug of hot drink. I scoffed inwardly. The girl was spoiled, and if I were in Sam's position of catering to Coco's every whim, I would have snapped a long time ago.

        Sam was the only person I knew who could put up with her day in and day out. 

        Geez. She was really strong, it was impressive. 

        "Thanks, Sam," Coco said, downing the drink in one gulp. At least she said thank you. For once. 

        I turned back to the cooking as I smelt the eggs beginning to burn. I quickly took them off the stove and finished serving every their breakfast. 

        Sam began making her tea and set aside a cup for me. Personally, I didn't see how we did it any different, but I had to admit: Sam's tea was delicious. 

        I set my cup by my plate of pancakes, bacon, and pears. I spread strawberry jam and strawberry syrup over my food before delicately cutting into it. 

        I was just sticking my fork in my mouth when Emily stopped midsentance and looked over at Lizz. 

        "Lizz, you're not even dressed yet!" she exclaimed. 

        "So?" Lizz asked, eating a piece of bacon. It being her last piece, she reached over and attempted to take one of mine. I slapped her hand away.

_Told you so._

        Lizz leaned forward and took a sip of her milk. "And I am dressed," she pointed out. She wiped her bangs out of her face. "It's not as if I'm running around naked."

        I couldn't hold back my eye roll. 

        Mickey laughed. "I hope not," he said, looking at Lizz in an amused way. That slight sideways smile and quirk of a single eyebrow that proved him to be just about the most attractive boy I'd ever seen. "The only person I want to see naked is Emily."

        I went to take a drink as he said that, and proceed to snort tea up my nose and out of it as I tried to control my laughter. 

        "Owowowowow," I mouthed to Lizz, holding my nose but still laughing silently. Lizz rocked with silent laughter as well as Emily smacked Mickey upside the head. 

        "Shut it, Mickey."

        And as suddenly as it had begun, my laughter left me, I rubbed my nose as I looked over at Emily. The stern look on her face didn't match the affectionate gaze in her blue eyes. 

        Mickey was all about perfect. Funny, handsome, gentlemanly, fairly smart, we both liked to cook. And he belonged to Emily. 

        I found my appetite lost and pushed my plate away a bit, leaving room for me to put my arm on the table and lean my hand into my palm. I sighed internally as I pushed my food around my plate. I really should have been eating, I'd need my strength for the day ahead.

        But I just couldn't bring myself to eat. 

        I mean, how can you live in the same house with the guy you like and the girl he's obviously in love with? And also highly respect her in every way?

        Let me tell you, it's not easy. 

        I looked over at Emily once more. She was pretty perfect too. Model student to outsiders, the best leader we could have hoped for, beautiful as well as exotic. Perfect was legitimately the only word that could be used. 

         _But if you throw Mickey out_ , I thought fiercely, _you won't get him back. I'll snatch him up in the blink of an eye._  

        "We have to wear the uniform," Emily pointed out to Lizz, who already knew this by heart. She'd stayed up late the night before memorizing the same pamphlet Penny was reading at the moment, for lack of wishing to sleep. "I really don't want to deal with calls from the school because we're not wearing the school uniform during school."

        I looked out the window at the rising sun. It painted bright, light colors in the pale blue sky. I was reminded of one of Penny's paintings, though I couldn't pinpoint an exact one. All were beautiful in some way.

        Then Emily's words hit me. I turned to Lizz and I could tell she'd had the exact same thought process. 

        "So you mean-" Lizz said excitedly.

        "That we can change-" I continued, the excitement spreading into me as well. 

        "After the final bell?" It was a question, of course, but with the idea in our head, there wasn't really any stopping us. 

        Find a loophole: jump through it.

        Emily gave us a smirk, giving us confirmation even before she spoke. "Do I look like I want to wear his hideous dress all day?" she asked sarcastically. 

        I actually wouldn't have minded it. I wasn't partial to the color, I'm more of a green person myself, but Lizz had specially fitted my dress for me so it was quite comfortable. More comfortable, at least, than the body suits we used at ACCA in training. 

        I allowed myself to zone out the rest of Emily's speech on the outfits as I thought of what to wear after school. I'd only be able to pack one outfit, so I'd have to choose carefully. And quickly. 

        Hmm, my jersey sounded comfortable. My dark blue one, and a pair of jeans. Maybe a hat to go with it. Or a nice, flowing dress. Simple and neat, with a bracelet or two. If I did that, I'd have to _have_ an ankle bracelet and sandals. 

        Lizz poked my cheek and I turned to her in surprise, jumping out of my clothed thoughts. "Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I planed ahead. I got a nice outfit for you all ready."

        I nodded and smiled modestly. Lizz could read me well, too well at times it seemed. But I wouldn't trade her for the world. 

        She'd probably get a box of chocolate out of trading me, but would go get me back because she missed me too much afterwards.

        "Hmm..." Penny said, looking at the book in her hands. "I didn't know this. Apparently students at Ouran aren't allowed to have jobs."

        Me and Lizz laughed. "We're screwed," we said together, stilling laughing. Lizz reached for one of my pieces of bacon and this time I didn't stop her. 

        We got to our feet and headed out as Coco said "They're richy rich kids. They're entitled, and don't really need to work."

        I scoffed as soon as the door was closed behind us. "As if she's any different," I muttered. Lizz rubbed my back in a soothing manor. 

        "Calm down, Becca," she cooed. "You love Coco."

        I grunted. "Do I?" I questioned. Lizz giggled. 

        "Yes, you do, and you know it," she said, poking me in the cheek again. "You can't deny it without lying."

        I sighed and leaned forward. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." Lizz took my hand, intertwined our fingers, and led us up to our room. 

        "I don't really see the need for this overly large dress," Lizz complained while putting it on. She smoothed out her sides and fitted her hands around her waist while admiring herself in the mirror. "I'm mean, seriously. It's not at all flattering for my _perfect_ figure."

        I snickered when Lizz said perfect. Though she did own a nice hourglass figure, she was too tall and lean for most girls. And only I, being the only one to have ever witness Lizz without any clothes on at all, knew of what laid beneath her clothing. 

        Though Lizz would be much to ashamed to admit it, her boobs were so weird in growing. One was nicely sized, a good B cup. The other- wasn't even an A. We'd never managed to figure out why. So to hide this small figure, Lizz normally wore a fake boob over her non existent one, but also wrapped her breasts tightly. 

        I walked over to Lizz from the bed and slipped her sleeves off her shoulders. "Your wrap is loose," I said softly. I tightened it for her before buttoning up the back of her dress. 

        Truth be told, it wasn't uncommon for the girls in ACCA to bind their chests or have their boobs removed in general, at least made smaller. Big ones got in the way too much of fighting. And, you know, distractions.

        Lizz folded her arms and pouted at the full length mirror. "I wish we could wear some of those cute school girl uniforms from one of Penny's anime. I got all excited when we were told we were being stationed in Japan about it, too."

        I chuckled and led Lizz out of the room, our bags on our shoulders. 

        "If my intuition is right, we'll be wearing more uniforms than these," I said. I smiled a closed eye smile at Lizz and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

        I was just about to sit down and eat the rest of my breakfast (my hunger having returned) when Coco spewed hot chocolate. "It's time to go," she said, finishing off her hot chocolate in a single gulp. "We'll be late if we don't go now."

        I hurriedly stuff the rest of my bacon into my mouth and rolled up my pancake to take with me. I stuck the pears in a napkin. Then me and Lizz walked out of house, connected at the elbows, whispering and giggling about silly things.

        As soon as we go into the car, Lizz pulled out her phone and pulled me close. She took a selfie of us before typing away.

        "What are you doing?" I asked. The car began to vibrate and took off. I rested my head on her shoulder and looked at her phone.

        "Texting Maria the selfie," Lizz said with a smile. "Oh, and Janet! She's GOT to make more of these dresses, but totally style them up more!"

        I shrugged and closed my eyes, breathing out slowly. 

        Janet, one of Lizz's friends from theater, was brilliant at making clothes and such. She did a lot of theater tech. And though she was nice, and I personally had no qualms against her, there were nasty rumors about her being a double agent. 

        I'd tried to keep Lizz from her, but Lizz just _wouldn't listen_. She was like that. Too good for her own good.

        Either way, I wanted to go back. I didn't like being on the outside, where anything could happen. Too many risks. Too many variables. If I lost Lizz because of a mess up on this mission, I don't know what I would do...

         _How long will this take? When can we go go home?_

        I mentally shook my head an reopened my eyes. I looked back up at Lizz. I wouldn't lose her. I couldn't think like that. We'd be together, forever. Just like we promised. 

        Suddenly, Lizz burst out giggling. Then she pushed me away a bit. 

        "Becca! Your breath tickles!" she exclaimed. I grinned devilishly and leaned in really close, so my mouth was right by her ear. 

        "Then how about I talk right here?" I whispered. Lizz burst out laughing and I began tickling her sides. Her sides and her wrists, for some odd reason, are her most ticklish spots.

        Yeah, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Becca: I'm not gonna share you.  
> Lizz: Of course not, I have to share them.  
> Becca: How the hell do we end up in these positions?  
> Lizz: Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know.  
> Becca: Next time, Chapter Two: The Early Hours. And it's twelve, dumb dumb.  
> Lizz: Meanie!


End file.
